1X2G-01 Ifrit
History Design Armaments *'"Banshee" Hybrid Lance' :A drill-like spear used primarily for mid-range combat, the Banshee is capable of high-speed rotation to burrow through thick enemy armor. In addition to this, the weapon is installed with a powerful Beam Magnum that can be fired from the tip of the spear. As such, the Banshee is a very powerful weapon in both mid- and long-ranged combat, capable of punching holes into armor at either range. *'Gatlings' :One installed in each binder, the Ifrit is equipped with traditional gatlings capable of high rates of fire, firing off several thousand bullets in a focused stream within the span of a minute. Each bullet is an armor-piercing slug capable of digging through thick armor of enemy units. The gatlings can be independently aimed without rotating the binders, and combined with the articulation of said binders allows the gatlings a surprising amount of range for attacking. *'"Iron Claw" Wire-Guided Claw Arms' :One installed in each binder, the "Iron Claws" are powerful wire-guided claws capable of attacking enemies at range and from many different directions. These claws are made of very dense, very powerful materials, making them very difficult to cut through or otherwise damage. In terms of weapon systems, the claws are equipped with high-powered heat systems and very powerful joint mechanisms. This allows the claws to melt and slash through most armor, and outright crush what they can't. Each claw is also installed with a "heat spear"; basically heat rods that have been sharpened for even greater cutting power than a basic heat rod. *'Thermal Beam Pistols' :A pair holstered in Ifrit's waist, the Beam Pistols are used for long-range beam firing. The energy of the pistols is accelerated beyond standard beam weapons, giving them even greater penetrating power than average beam weaponry, in turn making them much more powerful, and even capable of penetrating anti-beam defensive measures. A durable build also allows these pistols to be used for defensive means against solid melee weapons. *'"Hinentou" Reverb Katanas' :The Ifrit is installed with two unique katana weapons, both stored in sheaths on the left side of the back. These katanas are made of very strong metals sharpened with laser precision, giving them great cutting power on their own. These "Reverb Katanas" are built with heat rod technology, allowing them to melt and slash through most armors without worry for anti-beam defenses. Should the blades be unable to cut the opponent for whatever reason, the blades are installed with energy generators. The energy is released through the sharp end of the blade at the point of impact at an irregular wavelength, designed to disrupt both physical and energy-based defenses by disrupting and nullifying them, allowing for a follow-up attack. *'"Hikarada" Heat Coil Whips' :Stored in the forearms and fired through the wrists, these tentacle-like whips use heat-rod technology to give them great offensive striking power at a distance, capable of slicing through a battleship sideways. The tip of the heat coil is tipped with a diamond-shaped electroshock generator, capable of releasing high-amounts of electricity to short-circuit and severely inhibit enemy units. However, the tip of the whip can also be super-heated to easily cut and stab through enemies. *'"Hiseishen" Thermal Railguns' :Connected to the thighs of Ifrit are high-powered thermal railguns. Compared to normal railguns, these ones combine the railgun technology with thermal technology, super-heating the shells fired. By combining this thermal energy with the sheer amount of kinetic energy used in these weapons, the shells fired have not only incredible speed and impact power, but also absolutely devastating penetration power, capable of striking through even the most heavily-armored battleships with shocking ease. *'Hyper-Heated Launcher Hands' *'Piercing Long-Barreled Rifle' *'Vulcan Cannons' *'Kinetic Absorption Shield' System Features *'Binders' *'I-Field Generators' *'Mirage System'